


The Gambler (or This Is Why I Play Blackjack)

by hypnovoyeur (nachomomma)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Job, D/s, Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachomomma/pseuds/hypnovoyeur
Summary: Who will win this ultimate game of strip poker: the Texas Hold ‘Em champ or the stage hypnotist?





	The Gambler (or This Is Why I Play Blackjack)

The challenge was almost laughable. 

“Strip poker,” he said, loosening his tie slightly. “Texas Hold 'em. And when I win, you will be completely mine.” 

Jade chortled into her drink. She’d been enjoying a nice, relaxing beverage and interesting conversation with this fine looking guy she’d met in the hotel bar when he threw this gauntlet down out of the blue. “Excuse me,” she retorted. When YOU win?”

Who did this guy think he was? He must be new in town, fresh off the bus, in fact. Did he miss the giant, two-story high poster of her alabaster face with raven-black hair blown about that was plastered on the side of the casino? She was Jade Edwards; the reigning World Series of Poker Champion. Unbeaten for nearly two years. And who was he? Just some hack of a hypnotist doing two shows a night in the lounge of the casino. The lounge. She ate chumps like him for breakfast.

“What about when I win?” she retorted with a smirk.

He chuckled. “My dear, I’m going to tell you exactly what’s going to happen.” He leaned forward, crossing his hands in front of him. “The normal rules apply; I win a hand, you remove a piece of clothing, and vice versa.”

Cocking her head to the side, she considered him. The man definitely had an advantage being in a full suit. She, on the other hand was less than equipped on the clothes area…skirt, top, bra and panties. He only needed to win four hands. The stray thought of being completely naked before him passed briefly through her mind, sending a shiver down her spine. She shifted in her chair, quickly composing herself.

“But in this game,” he continued, “the stakes are higher. With each thing you strip off, a little piece of your mind goes with it. When you’re completely naked, you’ll be completely mine.”

He ran a hand through his short blonde hair and smiled at her. It reminded Jade of a snake who was about to swallow a mouse. But she’d never been one to back down from a challenge.

“I told you earlier,” she huffed. “I don’t believe in that hypnosis, mind control bullshit.”

“I recall,” he replied, twirling the amber drink in his hand. “Then, from that perspective, you have nothing to lose and the sight of what lies beneath all this to gain”

He gestured to his well-tailored three-piece suit, his hand moving down in a sweeping motion from his shoulders, causing light to bounce off his wristwatch, and drawing Jade’s eyes to his groin. She had to admit, she was rather curious as to what was underneath those pinstripes…

“Unless,” he added, “you’re not up to the challenge?”

Jade snapped her head back up to fix him with a glare. She was THE champ. You don’t fuck with THE champ. “Shuffle up and deal,” she snarled gulping down the last of her whiskey sour. Challenge accepted.

* * *

They moved location to Jade’s suite (“Wouldn’t want you to get arrested for indecent exposure,” she teased as she threw down the bartender’s tip) and she sat her new friend down at the sitting room table. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a deck of cards.

“Oh, no, no, NO!” she exclaimed, wagging a finger at him. “No WAY are we using your cards. You’ve probably stacked the deck!” He threw up his hands in concession. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Babe? She absolutely hated being called that. Where did this fucker get off? Oh, he’s gonna pay, she thought as she pulled a sealed pack of cards out of her poker champ swag bag. He’s gonna pay.

She shuffled up the deck with a flourish and dealt the cards with a quick flip of her wrist. The flop. The turn. The river. Straight flush, Win to Jade. She threw up her hands and sashayed in her chair, relishing the victory. “The Champ is here! The Champ is here!” she chanted. “I believe, my good sir, that I will have your tie.”

“Calling me ‘sir’ already,” he murmured locking eyes with her as he loosened the knot and pulled the tie clean off his neck before tossing it to her. She caught it, and returned his gaze, twirling the silk fabric in the air with her finger. He really does have beautiful eyes, she thought, biting her lip. Very blue, like deep blue pools. Deep and blue…

She blinked and shook her head. “Everything ok over there, babe?” he asked with a grin.

Jade rolled her eyes and silently vowed to strip that smug smile off his face as well as his clothes. “Fine,” she replied. “Your deal.”

The flop. The turn. The river. Royal flush, Jade. She chuckled softly as a grin spread across her face. This was almost too easy. “Ahem,” she said, snapping her fingers. “Your jacket, por favor.”

He stood up and slowly began taking off his jacket. Jade sat back and ran her tongue across her teeth, taking it in. She had always loved a man in a suit, but when the jacket came off? That’s when you knew they were ready to get down to business. And…was he? Yes, he was …unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves! Jade bit her lip. Fuck, that’s hot! she thought.

As he sat back down, she noticed a spiral tattoo on his left forearm, right above his watch, the intricate ink giving the illusion of movement. He is waaayyy into this hypnosis junk, she mused.

“Your deal, babe.”

She blinked. How long had she been staring at his arms? She stole a glance at his watch, to check the time, but there were no numbers on the face. Just a second hand that ticked forward and back. Forward and back. 

Forward and back. 

Forward.

And.

Back.

“Ahem.”

She blinked and looked up. “Your watch is broken,” she said.

He taps it with his finger. “Ah, yes. I’ve been meaning to get that fixed. Your deal.”

She dealt the cards. The flop. The turn. The river. She…she lost. She actually lost.

He smirked, seeming to revel in her shocked expression. “Your top, please.”

Begrudgingly, Jade pulled her top over her head and thew it towards him. Almost immediately, she felt as though she had been punched in the stomach, but instead of pain, she felt a wave of intense pleasure radiate throughout her body. It flowed throughout her limbs, making the hair on her arms stand on end. The euphoria trickled down her spine before finally settling between her legs, pulsing ever so slightly. The experience left her hunched over the table and panting.

“Oh, my bad,” he said with a look of mock concern. “Did I forget to mention exactly how your mind was going to be stripped away?” With a smile, he leaned forward, his face mere inches from her own. “Pleasure.” 

The word itself caused Jade to writhe in her chair as warm wetness pooled between her thighs. “Intense and repeated ecstasy is the best mind-eraser, babe.”

Jade struggled to collect herself. Her heart was racing, and the pulsing in her pussy did nothing to alleviate that. Gasping, she looked up into his smirking face. “What are you doing to me?”

“Me? I’m not doing a single thing.” He grabbed the deck and began to deal. “It’s all in the cards, babe.”

The flop. The turn. The river. He won again. A small whimper escaped from Jade’s lips.

“Skirt,” he commanded.

She stood up, and slowly slid her skirt down her legs, stepped out and picked it up. She held it in her hand, hesitating.

“C'mon, babe,” he said, gesturing for the skirt with his finger. “You know the rules.”

She tossed him the skirt. Another wave hit her, petrifying her where she stood. It was ten times more intense, and hot. So hot she feared for a moment that she might spontaneously combust. Flames seemed to lick every sensitive part of her body. She clenched her eyes shut and moaned aloud as the pleasure coursed through her, ending once again in her pussy, pulsing strongly now directly on her clit. 

Opening her eyes, she faced her opponent. He was staring at her, not blinking, with a smile of satisfaction on his face. Taking in the entire sight of her; half-naked, nipples erect, panties soaked. It wasn’t just a smile of victory, she noticed but a smile of pleasure. He’s pleased with me, she thought as she sat back down. The thought of that turned her on even more. I please him.

As she grabbed the deck to deal out the cards, she noticed him staring even more intently at her. “Do you remember how we first met?” he asked.

She frowned. “I just met you tonight,” she said. “In the bar, you bought me a drink.”

He smiled. “Babe, I’ve been buying you drinks for a week.”

(The flop) She furrowed her brow. A week??? There’s no way it could have been a week. Could it? “But…but..”

“Shh, babe” he said, putting a finger to his lips. “Just shut that pretty mouth of yours and listen for a few minutes.”

Her lips snap shut, her tongue loose between her teeth. She can’t help but obey, even now.

“It was the night of my first hypnosis show here at the casino. You were there. No, you didn’t come on stage. But you were there at the after party. The casino invited all the big names, and you were there with the rest of the high rollers. It’s not often I see pretty little things such as yourself at these types of gatherings. We started up a conversation, the party died off. We took it to the hotel bar.”

(The turn) Little by little, the memories came trickling back. She remembered seeing him on a stage, twirling a crystal in front of a woman. At the party, the twinkling lights the firmness of his handshake. The deep, deep blue of his eyes.

“It was clear,” he continued, “you were really into me, with the way you kept talking about your presidential suite and the giant bed and the views. Not to mention that your hands were all over me. And don’t think I wasn’t tempted. But I was looking for something more. So I tried a few little tests.” He held up his wrist. “The 'broken’ watch? Oh, you were transfixed by it. You responded so well, and you confided that you were turned on by the thought of being hypnotized and completely dominated, body and mind. I moved to the next level. Taking you even deeper. And you tranced like a champ, babe.”

That’s because I am the champ, she thought. I’m the champ of…the champ of…what am I the champ of? The champ of trancing, she smiled. Yes, the champ of trancing.

“It was so tempting to just take you then, but that would have only been temporary. So I made you forget about our little meeting and planted the suggestion that you hang out in the bar the next night. And it was like you were meeting me for the first time. I was so pleased, babe. You wanted me, and I wanted to make you Mine. That’s when I formulated this little plan. What better way to make the Poker Queen yours than by beating her at her own game?”

(The river) She didn’t even have to look at the cards to know that she lost. She already knew. She was always going to lose. She knew that.

“Panties,” he demanded.

She lifted her hips off the chair and slipped them off, eager for what she knew was coming next. She sat back down in a puddle of her own juices and flung them in his direction.The pleasure started slow this time, The pulsing increased 100 times, percolating pleasure throughout her body, exponentially increasing with wave after wave until she could see nothing but blaring white light.

When she came to, she was slumped forward, elbows on the table, hands in her hair. He looked at her, hand on his chin, and smiled.

“If I had to guess, I’d say you can’t even remember your own name now.”

Her name? My name is…??? What had he called her? “Babe,” she said.

“Yes, that is your name now, isn’t it? Doesn’t it feel right?”

“Mmmm,” she moaned. It did feel right. So right.

“You know,” he said, dealing out the cards, “you don’t have to do this. You can get up right now…”

(The flop)

“…walk out that door…”

(The turn)

“…and that will be it. All over. Done. It’s your choice. What do you say?”

She sat up straight and looked directly into his deep blue eyes. A grin spread across her face as her bra strap slipped off her shoulder.

“I’m all in.”

* * *

Free, she thought as the bra fell to the floor. She was free of all the social constructs of clothing. Her hands roamed over her breasts. What was the big deal about shirts and pants and underthings anyway? When you got it, you should be free to flaunt it.

She turned her gaze to the hypnotist, a warm tightness growing in her belly, sticky slickness threatening to run down her leg.

He had taught her this.

He had freed her.

“It feels so, good, doesn’t it? My control?” His hands begin to work at his belt buckle, which just so happens to be a spiral decked out in rhinestones. If she were dressed in the chains of her normal life, she might have made some comment about his crazed commitment to his shtick. Here and now? The shiny, sparkly spiral has her transfixed, unable to look away.

“You’re free,” he pulled down his zipper, slowly, “to do whatever you feel like. Whatever you want to do.” Her eyes followed his hand as it slid down to his crotch, palming himself, the outline of his hardness impossible to ignore.

“What is it you want to do, babe?”

Jade’s tongue darted out of her mouth, licking her top lip.

“Worship.”

The upturn of his mouth at her proclamation was enough to draw a moan from her throat as she dropped her to her knees in supplication. Her mouth opened eagerly as she watched him step toward her, pulling his cock from his pants.

Jade had never seen anything that she’d coveted more. Her gaze was transfixed as she watched it twitch in the air, a glistening of precum leaking from the head. 

His fingers carded through her hair, pulling tight at the roots to jerk her neck up.

“You’ll look me in the eyes, babe. Always. Understand?”

His eyes. Those deep blue eyes. That small part of her self still capable of independent thought wondered if they were what lured her in, initially. They seemed to churn like the waters of a whirlpool, pulling her into their depths. 

She nodded in acknowledgment as her hands automatically grabbed the length of him and began to stroke in earnest.

Unblinking, she watched as his as his pupils dilated at the pleasure of her touch, blowing black with a carnal hunger. Her mouth fell wide open, ready to be a vessel for his gratification. But her eyes never left his. Not when his cock hit the back of her throat, over and over again. Not even when his own eyes rolled back in his head during the crest of his own orgasm, his cock jerking against her jaw as his cum gagged her, sending tears streaming down her face.

“That’s my champ,” he murmured, wiping his spend from her lips with his thumb. “Beautiful and broken.”

Jade smiled into his palm as a wave of bliss rushed through her core. She was pleasing. She pleased him.

“Now, babe,” he crooned, Hans cupping her chin, “you’ve been such a good girl for me, I’m going to reward you. Would you like that?”

She nodded eagerly as his free hand snaked down below her waist, fingers teasing at the lips of her cubs. She gave a small gasp. Yes, she would like a reward, very much.

In fact, she’d bet the house on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr, now with 5011% more smut. :)


End file.
